Sealing of crevices and pores, and brazing of joints are important factors when producing brazed articles, especially when producing fluid tight articles without leakage. When the joints, crevices and pores are large in area, then the ability of sealing and filling increases its importance for the braze filler, but ability to seal and fill is not necessarily linked to the strength of the brazed zone or area. Therefore, one requirement is to provide articles, which have enough strength for the intended purpose or use. Different methods for brazing are developed and are described for instance in U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,505 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,716, which documents disclose brazing of stainless steel.